WataMote Episode 10
is the tenth episode of the anime adaption of WataMote. The episode was written by Takao Yoshioka and directed by Yoshinobu Tokumoto. It aired in Japan on September 9, 2013. Synopsis Tomoko fixes her tie and secures her skirt. She walks out of her home proclaiming that her new school term starts. Everything until then was nothing more than preparation for this stage. Her triumphant attitude is promptly dashed when she realizes that everyone must change their seats. Tomoko finds herself behind Yoshinori Kiyota, with Akane Okada to his left, and Suzuki behind Okada and to the left of Tomoko. An expanded seating chart shows that Hina Nemoto sits to the right of Kiyota, and Itō sits behind her. The seating chart also lists Ucchi. Suzuki introduces himself to Tomoko, who responds with stammering whispers. Suzuki continues as Akane and Kiyota watch and smile that this is the first time he has ever talked to Tomoko. Kiyota apologizes to Tomoko that Suzuki is a "pest." Akane suggests Suzuki should talk to her more, as a gray-colored Tomoko shakes and clutches her stomach. She transforms into the screaming cartoon from the opening titles as she inwardly rants about having to sit there for the entire term which then transitions into the music. After the opening credits, the scene returns to the "gray" and trembling Tomoko sitting amongst her conversing classmates. Tomoko recalls how fortunate she was during the first term when she sat next to the windows in the back by herself like anime and light novel protagonists. She could look at "weird" websites on her phone without others noticing. She imagines her Homeroom Teacher teacher entering and announcing that the students must all fight to the death in reference to a famous book and movie. She feels she will survive. Back to reality, as her Homeroom Teacher actually enters, a maniacal Tomoko imagines taking a sickle to Kiyota in front of her as the scene shift with the sound of a sickle slicing. In the bathroom, Tomoko washes her hands. It is lunchtime, but Tomoko cannot eat with students around her. She declares to herself that this is her first obstacle. Depicted as "gray," she return to her class only to find her chair missing. An unidentified girl uses it to each lunch with friends. Tomoko wanders outside with her lunch looking for a place to eat. She initially considers eating in the bathroom but deems that "too loserish." She tries the roof only to find the door locked. Instead, she eats amongst the abandoned desks. After playing a game on her phone, it alerts her that it is 1:00 P.M., and Tomoko runs back to her class. Another day she rises from her seat, depicted "gray" again as her classmates all converse with one another, and makes her way back to where she had lunch and played games in peace. Time passes as a montage of discarded dates. When Hina, Okada, Kiyota, Suzuki, and others talk around her, "gray" Tomoko buries her head in her arms and pretends to be asleep. One day, she finds students descending the stairs complaining about the work they did. She ascends to find her area cleared of its desks. Depressed, Tomoko sits on the stairs. Later, in P.E. class, girls play basketball while "gray" Tomoko sits alone. She feels her stomach growling. Ogino organizes the students into teams. Suddenly, Tomoko collapses as student alert Ogino. Tomoko finds herself in a bed in the Nurse's Office. The silhouetted nurse explains to the Home Room teacher that she is just "a little anemic." Later, Tomoko apologizes to the Home Room teacher and nurse. She returns to her class after school, rearranges the desks like they were in her area, then eats lunch. As she leaves school, she sees the pile of desks from her area have been moved near the entrance. She feels sad and gives the desks a slight kick only to have to grab them to prevent them from falling. As she walks home, she passes an arcade. She enters to see a boyfriend trying in vain to obtain a large stuffed toy for his girlfriend from a catcher game. Tomoko inwardly deems them amateurs for not realizing that such toys are impossible to get. The pair give up. Tomoko checks the game and figures the toy is poised to fall if she can just lift its leg. She succeeds. She carries the large toy home. There, the "happy music" slows into discord as she stares at it. She suddenly realizes she is even more lonely as the scene shifts into the advertisement break. After the break, the Homeroom Teacher announces that Tomoko's class is the only first-year class without a Cultural Festival project planned. As her classmates around her eagerly discuss ideas, Tomoko remains "gray" and silent. Inwardly, she is fine with anything so long as it is not a haunted house since, in middle school, she had to stay after school every day to set it up. She recalls a montage of things she did that disturbed her classmates. Returning to present time, Tomoko wanders away as the students discuss ideas. As she walks down the corridor she passes the Student Council room. She sees a bulletin board with cheerful hand-made advertisements for various clubs like tennis, soccer, Outdoor Association, and the Wind Orchestra Club all seeking new members. She then sees a packet of forms for new club proposals. As she walks past the school outside, she notes the culture building which hosts most of the club activities. She recalls fantasizing about joining a number of clubs from anime. She quit such fantasies in middle school. Her memory melds to present time as she acts out being a member of a club other annonymous students who simply sit by themselves reading books or their laptops. She then imagines becoming an important member who occassionally teases others and makes them tea. Soon, every one enjoys playing card games. Her fantasy shatters as she remembers that the only thing that actually happened was her being alone. As she sobs during her inner dialogue and stares up at the building, two boys inside notice her and quickly depart. Turning with sudden determination, Tomoko runs back to the class building to the bulletin board to snatch a few an application forms. At night she creates and discards a number of ideas. She finally chooses to propose Daily Life Club: "a club for doing fun things and finding happiness in life every day. It's activities are still undecided, but all the members will work hard." The next day, she walks back to the Student Council offices, takes a deep breath, and submits her proposal. Over the singing of "Nichijō Kirari" (日常キラリ "Everyday Life Club"), the scene announces "A Few Weeks Later" as Tomoko enjoys the camaraderie of her new Daily Life Club (日常部 - nichijōbu) only to have her fantasy and the song unceremoniously interrupted by Mrs. Kuroki demanding to know why Tomoko ignored her calls to come to dinner. Tomoko sits having tea with her stuffed toys as "friends" as her mother scolds her for ignoring her calls. The next day, "gray" Tomoko sits as the class decides on the details of their Cosplay Cafe (コスプレ Cafe). She gets up and leaves during the discussion. She passes the Student Council room to learn the Daily Life Club has been rejected for having an unclear description. "Gray" Tomoko transforms into a cubist form in reaction. Regaining her color as her shoulders slump the music turns discordant and the scene shifts to the Ending Theme. Cartoony Tomoko asks her brother if he also wants to blow away the school's cultural festival with a bomb. He agrees with her assessment, but finds her solution "pretty warped." Adapted From This episode is adapted from Chapters 19 and 26 Characters In order of appearance *Tomoko *Ōmatsu (depicted and named on seating chart) *Akane Okada *Yoshinori Kiyota *Suzuki *Hikari Itō (mentioned and only partially depicted) *Emiri Uchi (name shown on seating chart) *Homeroom Teacher *Unidentified Chair-Stealing-Brown-Haired Girl *Ogino *Nurse *Yū Naruse (in flashback) Referbacks *In her imagination, Tomoko plays a card similar to the one depicted in Episode 8. Cultural References *''Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai'' *''Detective Conan'' *SOS Brigade - Haruhi Suzumiya *''Kimi ni to Doke- Kazehaya-kun *Battle Royale'' *''Nico Nico Dōga '' *The doll made of real human hair references Hell Girl . Trivia *'"A Girl, and a Boy, has a Name!": '''Based on the seating chart, Okada, Kiyota, and Suzuki receive their names. *The seating charts list the known characters from the ''manga Itō and Uchi as well as some unknown names. The girl with brown hair in a ponytail is Ōmatsu (大松). *Tomoko has anemia of which one form iron-deficiency anemia can occur in menstruating girls. *Tomoko only had to pay ¥200 (≅$2-3) to win the toy. *Nichijō Kirari - "Every Day Life Club"(日常キラリ) *In his Afterword for the 2009 reissue of the English translation of Battle Royale by Viz, the author states that his inspiration was imagining a teacher greeting his students then announcing they all had to kill one another. Memorable Moments *Comedy aside, Tomoko's social anxiety prevents her from eating when students surround her. *Tomoko does take initiative to start a club even though her efforts fail. Quotes *"I sat in the very back, next to the window, where the protagonists of anime and light novels always sit." - Tomoko *"If only a Battle Royale law would be passed and our class would be chosen . . ." - Tomoko *"It's always unlocked in anime and light novels. . . ." - Tomoko on school roof doors *"Of course, that was all just an illusion, though. The part about being depressed and not having many friends was the same, but . . . sobbing" - Tomoko *"Crap! I just made eye-contact with that girl outside!" - Boy in Club *"A collective illusion about a cheap sense of accomplishment and a momentary sense of teamwork!" - Tomoko on the cultural festival in the end previews Gallery Tomoko_Real_Show_E10.png|Tomoko believes her "real show" starts with the new term. Seating_Chart_E10.png|Okada - Kiyota Suzuki - Kuroki Expanded_Seating_Chart_E10.png|The expanded chart shows Itō behind Tomoko. Full_Seating_Chart_E10.png|Full Seating Chart for Your Amusement! Tomoko_Battle_Royal_E10.png|Battle Royale! Tomoko Heaven E10.png|Tomoko in "Heaven." Tomoko_Toy_E10.png|Tomoko's Famous Purple Stuffed Toy Tomoko_Wins_Friends_and_Influences_People_E10.png|Tomoko's tragic reminiscences frighten and disturb others. Daily_Life_Club_Sad_Reality_E10.png|The Sad Reality of the Daily Life Club Tomoko_Gray_Cubist_E10.png|Tomoko reacts to rejection. Navigation Category:Episodes